


First Time For Everything

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, First Dates, Fluff, Human Castiel, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nervous Castiel, Nervous Dean, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp
Summary: Dean is on his first date with a handsome and successful man named Castiel.





	

"Come on man! You are Dean Winchester, you don't get nervous on dates!" Dean was halfway through a date with a ridiculously hot guy he had met at the local coffee shop and at the moment he had himself locked in the men's restroom.

The date was going great but Dean was worried about saying the wrong thing and messing it up like he did with most things he actually cared about. He had tried to calm himself down but it wasn't easy with those piercing blue eyes locked onto him.

He had no idea how this guy was even into him. Castiel was gorgeous and successful. Dean knew that he himself was at least a little attractive, all of his past boyfriends and girlfriends had always told him so, but he was a mechanic. While it was something he loved to do most of his previous dates hadn't been very impressed.

Cas though, he thought is was great and had asked him all about it. He seemed to be genuinely interested. "Or maybe he just wants to get into your pants..." Dean thought.

So now here he was trying to psych himself up in the bathroom like a 16 year old girl. "No! You get out there and you get through this. He is a great guy. He's hot...and he likes YOU!" He looked into the mirror one last time before turning to open the bathroom door.

Behind it was Castiel mid-knock. "Oh hey....um hi." Dean said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey...I got worried that you might have escaped through the window." Cas laughed.

"Yea sorry...nope still here" "Well come on dessert is on its way" He smiled. Dean followed Cas back to their table where pie was waiting for them. "Oh awesome! My favorite!" "Yea. I remembered you saying something like that earlier" Cas winked. Dean felt his face start to heat up, no doubt turning as red as a tomato.

He sat down digging his fork in hoping Cas hadn't noticed. He looked up across the table to see that the other mans face was the same shade of red. "Maybe he is just as nervous as I am..." That thought helped Dean to relax a bit.

"You know i have to say...I have never been this nervous on a date before." Castiel said as if he had just read Deans mind. "Really? What have you got to be nervous about?" Dean laughed sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know if this is too forward but I'm gonna say it anyways... You are so amazing and handsome. I barely just started getting to know you but from what you have told me you are kind, smart, and funny." Castiel replied leaving Dean silent and stunned.

No one had ever said that about him aside from his little brother Sam who practically worshipped him. He didn't know what to say. "Im sorry...That was too soon." Cas said looking down clenching his hands in his lap.

"No...no its just no one has ever said anything like that to me before." Cas looked up with a frown on his face and those brilliant blue eyes hooded and sad. "Well they should because i meant it Dean. You are so incredibly amazing and perfect that I don't even know how you are real."

Dean was so overcome with emotion he leaned across the tabled and pulled the man into a kiss. Castiel returned the gesture deepening the kiss.

They both pulled back thoughts hazy with lust. "Wow..." Dean whispered to himself. Cas stared at him with a fond look in his eyes, pupils dilated with desire.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Usually Dean would want to take things slow and wait to go home with him until at least the 3rd date but at the moment he felt something he never had before. Love. Even though they had just begun dating and he barely knew the man. He felt the unmistakable feeling of love and hope. He could tell that this relationship would last and for once he actually wanted it to. He wanted to see where this path took the both of them. "Sure..."


End file.
